Harry Potter and the Phantom
by haply 'nonmus
Summary: The Ghosts of The Founders plan on visiting Hogwarts again. In their honor Dumbledore wrote a play based loosely on them. Soon weird things start happening...what will happen when the star is replaced by a supporting actors UNDERSTUDY! Not a Harry Pott


"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore boomed, the students covered their ears. He rolled his eyes and continued, "I'd like to announce that the ghosts of our founding fathers are going to come and watch a production, written by yours truly, about well themselves." The small clusters of students soon began to twitter and chirp at the new thing for this year. "Hush, now I'd like the production to be held right after the Christmas Holidays. Auditions for the different rolls will be held later this week." Professor Dumbledore then flicted his wrist and the tables were covered in food and lots of it.

"I think it's a great opportunity." Hermione said smiling.

"Sure, to make total fools of ourselves." Ron said raising his fork full of mashed potatoes to his mouth.

"COme on Ron, can't you see yourself prancing around as Godric Griffyndor?" Harry began waving his arms around then Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"KNock it off, actually," Hermione tilted her head and nodded, "I can see it."

"HERMIONE," Ron screeched, "Your _not_ helping."

"You," Harry said with a smile.

"I think it could be fun." Ginny said.

"Do you really..._who asked you?_" Ron retorted.

"RON she's your little sister."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey look, Malfoy's talking to Dumbledore." Hermione pointed at the sleek headed kid.

"What do you think about?" Harry asked with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know but I am a little worried." Ron said. None of them noticed Ginny turning more then a little red.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Odds are he's helping to pay for all of this." Ron said with a frown.

"Did I forget to mention that participation gets you out of three hours of school a day?" Professor Dumbldore asked.

"Come along, I have an important meeting to attend after this and, well, HURRY!" Mr. Fudge bellowed taking his seat in the great hall which had been transformed into an auditorium. Hundreds of children had flocked into the Great Hall to try out for one of the twleve parts.

"_NOW, SCILENCE!_" Professor Dumbledore said. The room was as quiet as death. "_All of the people intrested in the lead, please, to stage right, everyone else stage left._" Harry and Ron found Hermione on the left side so they stood next to her. A couple of familiar houseelves ran a sheet of sample lines down the line.

"_First,_" Professor Dumbledore screamed. A stout third year approached the stage.

"I LOVE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO KILL MYSELF?" The thirteen year old screamed, "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO, HELGA RAISES HER WAND TO HER THROAT, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN."

"_Thank you, NEXT!_"

"No one, no, no one can know. It's a secret that I cannot tell not even Remi knows." Cho Chang said as she raised her hand up as a perch to allow a pretend raven to jump onto. "Thank you for trusting me, in time I may be able to tell you."

"_Thank you, NEXT!"_

"But I-I-I love you, what d-d-do you want me to do k-kill m-myself?" Hermione cried pretend tears running down her face, "If that is what you want..." Hermione rose her wand to her throat, "I can make it happen." She said quickly.

"_Thank you, NEXT!"_

"YOur up mate." Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Right," Harry climbed on stage and because of a magical screen you couldn't see beyond the stage. "Love? You don't know, it's a game a selfless, pitiful, game. No great wizard has really felt the need to love, it's not that important." Harry turned his head to face an imaginary crying girl, "Stop crying, all that happens in the game of love is heartaches and depression." The whole crowd went scilent, not even Professor Dumbledore could utter a word. Warily, Harry walked off the stage.

"That was brilliant." Ron said with a smile, "Unbelievibly impressive, never knew you could be so cold."

"_T-Thank you, NEXT!_"

"I found it, Faikes, come it's time to go," Ron scooped up an imaginary trinket. "It's bright isn't it?" Ron stuffed whatever it was he was pretending to hold and stuffed it under his shirt.

"_Thank you, NEXT!"_

"LOVE? you know, no i mean, you don't know, its a shame, uh game, a selfish, pointful game of love it's heartaches, and oppress...i mean depression." Neville said stumbled.

"_Thank you, NEXT!_" Soon all of the people had gone through.

"_Thank you, for coming, a list will be posted of callbacks tomorrow during breakfast._" Draco Malfoy boomed. He walked out and Ginny turned bright red as he past her.

"Look the list is up!" Hermione said. She looked up and down the list. "Look."

Salazar Slytherin Friday at 4pm

Harry Potter

Neville LongBottom

Kevin Komet

Helga Hufflepuff Friday at 4pm

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Kate Hommer

Godric Gryffindor Friday at 4pm

Ron Weasley

Ernie Macmillan

Nathanial Foser

Rowena Ravenclaw Friday at 4pm

Cho Chang

Padma Patil

Sara Tial

"Can you believe it we ALL made it?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah pretty great." Ron said.

"You get the chance to prance around like a little fairy...awwww." Harry said.

"It's ok you are Evil!" Hermione said laughing.

"SO, evil is in my nature." Harry said with a wink.

"OK, so here are your parts, please study them, in an hour we will watch you all at one time. Oh the number at the top represent you group number." Of course, Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in one group because that's how this seris works. An hour later Professor McGonogall, Mr. Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy returned and sat a couple rows back. Harry and his clan climbed onstage and began with thier act.

"Come on Sally, cheer up no one likes someone grumpy." Hermione said cheerily.

"I thought I told you _never_ to call me that." Harry growled.

"Come on Slytherin, lighten up, besides we have to do something with these unruly students." Cho said trying to end an argument before it began.

"She's right, if we allow it to continue, the greatest school, won't be." Ron said seriously.

"Alright, I'll take care of it all _now._" Harry walked off the stage, "_You_ drop your wand or I will turn you into a ferret."

"He's...Oh my _word..._He is." Cho ran off stage and came back with two wands in her hands. Harry moped back on.

"It all would have been taken care of in two steps _and_ I would have food for my pets." Cho looked at Ron and he nodded.

"Helga, can you please come with me and take care of these students...It looks like Rowena needs to talk to our friend Sally." Ron said escourting her off the stage. Harry hissed as they walked off.

"Salazar..."


End file.
